MAMA!
by faka'yoongi
Summary: [Repost!] Tao itu tidak suka dengan anak kecil! tapi dia malah bertemu anak kembar menyebalkan yg memintanya untuk jadi mama mereka/ KrisTao duda!Krisxteacher!Tao twins!SugaWoozi mpreg! yaoi! DLDR


**Cast** : Wu Yifan (Kris) Huang Zitao (Tao)

 **Author:** Onyx-tan

 **P** air; KrisTao, others

 **Genre:** Romance, family, humor little bit hurt

* * *

Kris mendelik tidak suka saat menyadari hari sudah sore. Dia mendengus sekali lagi ketika menyadari waktunya terbuang sia-sia. Duda dua anak ini ingin sekali segera merebahkan badannya ke kasur super nyamannya. Jika tidak ingat ia mempunyai dua buah hati yang membawanya kesini, sudah pasti ia sekarang ia tidak ada ditaman dengan tatapan hampir seluruh wanita yang tampak begitu mendambanya. Hey! Dia tau kok dia tampan tapi mereka tidak perlu menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar juga! Dia risih! Tidak suka.

"PAPAAAAA"

Ia merasa terselamatkan ketika mendengar suara cempreng dua orang bocah yang kini berlari kearahnya dengan semangat. Hahaha, lihat saja wajah para wanita-wanita centil itu yang berubah menjadi cemberut. Wajah dua buah hatinya—yang merupakan anak kembar—itu tampak menggemaskan sekali dengan pipi yang tembam dan cengiran manis yang menampakkan gigi susu mereka—ia jadi tidak sabar mencubit bokong kenyal mereka jika tidak menyadari dua buah hatinya tampak lari dengan menggandeng seseorang. Seseorang itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Dan entah bagaimana, Kris merasa ada suatu efek cahaya sewaktu orang itu tersenyum padanya. Ya Tuhan orang itu kenapa dia cantik sekali?!

"PAPAAA~~"

Suara cempreng bocah berambut _pink_ menyadarkannya. Oh, Yoongi ternyata. Bocah itu nampak menarik-narik celananya. Kris menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya; _ada apa?_ Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa si bocah berambut pink menjawab "Papa air liurmu terus keluar" seketika Kris segera mengambil sapu tangan yang tersedia di kantung celananya dan membersihkan sekitar bibirnya. Hal itu sukses mengundang kikikan geli kedua anaknya dan orang itu. Sialan! Kris benar-benar akan mencubit bokong anaknya yang jahil.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanyanya setelah menguasai nada datar andalannya. Kini giliran bocah berambut pirang _platinum_ menarik celananya. "Aku dan _hyung_ cedang beljalan-jalan dan kami telcecat" bocah yang diketahui bernama Jihoon itu menjawab dengan muka memelas lalu menunjuk orang yang digandengnya bersama sang _hyung_ "tapi _noona_ cantik ini menyelamatkan kami" lanjutnya dengan wajah ceria.

"errr… Aku seorang pria Jihoon- _ah_ " kata orang itu tak lupa dengan senyum canggungnya. Hah? Bahkan Kris baru sadar jika yang dihadapannya ini seorang pria. "Tapi kenapa wajahmu cantik sekali?" tanya Yoongi yang diangguki Jihoon. Pria itu terkekeh sambil menggeleng tanda tidak tau. Ah, walaupun seorang pria Kris merasa orang dihadapannya sangat sangat cantik. Kris bahkan berniat mengencaninya. Eh?

"Ah terima kasih sudah membantu mereka untuk kesini. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Wu Yifan, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Kris" tak lupa ia memasang senyum _cool_.

"Huang Zitao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao. Begitu orang-orang memanggil pria berkebangsaan China yang sekarang menetap di Korea bersama sang kakak sepupu yang telah menikah dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan Korea. Jika melihat wajahnya orang berpikir bahwa ia adalah tipe lembut lemah gemulai, menggemaskan, serta penyayang. Tapi jika kau menjadi orang terdekatnya, kau akan tau sifat asli milik Huang Zitao. Dia tidak sama dengan penilaian orang—justru ia adalah kebalikannya. Maksudnya, dia itu tidak lembut lemah gemulai karna ia bukan wanita; dia amat membenci orang yang mengiranya wanita padahal terkadang ia bertampilan cukup manly. Menggemaskan? Hey! Sebenarnya dia tidak suka menjadi orang yang terlihat menggemaskan, ia melakukan itu jika ada maunya. Kalau penyayang, tenang saja dia memang orang penyayang hanya saja terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Dan satu lagi ia TIDAK SUKA anak kecil.

Heh? Jangan kanget. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil. Mereka itu berisik, menyebalkan, manja dan cengeng, katanya—ckckck bahkan dulu kau juga seperti itu Huang Zitao. Kenapa dia menolong anak kembar dengan beda warna rambut itu? Oh _well_ dia punya alasan untuk itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menolong mereka tapi si bocah berambut pink yang ia ketahui bernama Yoongi mengatakan; " _Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau asal kau bisa membawa kami ke tempat papa kami berada_ " dan ia setuju. Kemudian berakhir dengan Tao yang pergi bersama bocah kembar yang menggemaskan—walau ia tidak mengakui—bersama papa mereka yang bernama Kris itu membeli beberapa barang bermerek yang cukup mahal.

Buruk ya? Tapi itulah sifat aslinya—dia akan senang melakukan apapun asal diberi imbalan. Setidaknya ia bukan seorang penjilat.

Tao menatap puas kantung hasil belanjaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tidak buruk juga pergi dengan bocah-bocah menyebalkan tadi yang ternyata juga _doyan_ berbelanja. Karna merasa senang, ia memutuskan tidur cepat setelah acara mandi malam yang cukup cepat. Dia bersiap-siap segera ke alam mimpi sebelum nada dering ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya tidak suka, menemukan nama ' _Luhan_ - _ge_ ' yang menelponnya dengan malas ia mengangkat.

"ucapkan apa maumu nyonya Oh, kau mengganggu tidur tampanku" ucapnya to the point. Bisa ia dengar suara diseberang sana sedang terkikik. Oh sialan, dia benci suara gegenya yang sedang terkikik, terlihat seolah mengoloknya.

"Tao-ie begini, aku sedang memiliki kesibukan dengan Sehun sampai besok pagi jadi—"

"—maksudmu sibuk bercinta dengan Oh Sehun" dia memotong ucapan Luhan dan mencibirnya saat mendengar Luhan terbatuk disebrang sana.

"Ya! Mulutmu Huang Zitao!" pria disebrang sana memekik tapi Tao tidak peduli. Dia berdecak kesal saat menyadari sudah jam sembilan malam. "cepat katakan saja Lu- _ge_ , aku mengantuk" katanya dengan nada penuh kejengkelan.

"Ugghh baiklah. Besok tolong gantikan aku mengajar di taman kanak-kanak Bangtan. Kau sudah tau alamatnya kan? Dan tidak ada penolakan Tao! selamat tidur"

Tutt

Tutt

Panggilannya sudah dimatikan, namun Tao masih menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan _blank_. Apa yang Luhan-ge nya katakan? Gantikan mengajar ditaman kanak-kanak Bangtan? Oh baiklah. Dengan santai ia membuang ponselnya kesembarang arah dan terpejam.

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Delapan detik…

Sepuluh detik—

"—APA! BARUSAN DIA MENYURUHKU MENGANTIKANNYA MENGAJAR?! SIALAN! TERKUTUKLAH KAU LUHAN- _GE_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Tao, marilah kita beralih pada sikembar Wu—Yoongi dan Jihoon yang tampak belum memejamkan mata walaupun jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat, dimana anak seumuran mereka sudah berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Mereka berdua tampak asik menggambar sesuatu dibuku gambar mereka sambil menunggu sang papa yang akan membawakan susu pengantar tidur untuk mereka.

" _Ne hyungie_ …" Jihoon membuka suara yang disambut gumaman Yoongi. "Menulutmu _hyung_ cantik yang tadi cocok tidak dengan papa?" Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada adiknya yang sedang berpikir dengan pose imut. "Dia galak dan menyeramkan—" giliran Jihoon menatap kakak kembar lima menitnya "—tapi dia cantik dan aku mau dia jadi mama kita" ucap Yoongi dengan memberi _smirk_ khas andalannya diakhir kalimat. Jihoon mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Kemudian keduanya terkikik bersama.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sang papa yang membawa dua botol susu ditangannya. "PAPA~~!" teriak si kembar bersamaan. Kris tersenyum melihat kedua putranya yang kini berlari menuju kearahnya. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badan dengan kedua buah hatinya. "kenapa kalian belum tidur eoh?" tanyanya sambil menuntun kedua anaknya untuk naik ke kasur king sized milik mereka dan mengambil posisi tidur ditengah—dan tidak lupa memberi masing-masing botol susu. "kami menunggu papa" jawab Yoongi yang diangguki antusias oleh Jihoon. "papa kan cudah beljanji untuk tidul dengan Hoonie dan _hyungie_ malam ini~" dia terenyuh mendengar perkataan sibungsu walaupun dengan aksen cadel khas anak-anak—berbeda dengan Yoongi yang sudah tidak cadel lagi.

"Nah, sekarang papa disini, cepat pejamkan mata kalian" tidak butuh waktu lama buat sikembar tertidur apalagi mereka masing-masing sudah memegang dan menyedot susu dari dot mereka, meninggalkan Kris yang masih belum memejamkan mata. Oke katakanlah Kris adalah ayah paling buruk didunia. Ia jadi penggila kerja setelah kematian istrinya dan kadang lupa untuk mengawasi perkembangan buah hatinya. Syukurlah ia masih memiliki beberapa orang yang masih perduli padanya dan dengan rela merawat kedua buah hatinya yang bisa dibilang bandel dan memiliki sifat yang absurd. Jika tidak ada yang perduli lagi padanya, sudah pasti Kris akan stress menghadapi tingkah ajaib sikembar. Kalau mengingat orang-orang yang perduli pada anaknya, ia jadi ingat pria bernama Huang Zitao itu, hufftt memikirkannya saja kadang membuat sesuatu bergejolak didalam dirinya. Ah ya ampun, apa ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Tao? Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin percaya kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Tao, dia sama sekali tidak percaya cinta pandangan pertama. Itu adalah bohong! Eh, tapi bernarkah Kris?.

 **.**

Pagi di kediaman keluarga Wu berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Sekarang rumah mereka tampak ramai seperti pasar saja. Yoongi dan Jihoon berlari-lari kesana-kesini disertai teriakan dan beberapa maid yang ikut mengejar mereka. Kris? Jangan tanya, alisnya sudah berkedut tidak suka dengan keributan, tapi dia sendiri masih sibuk menatap berkas-berkas yang berserakan dimeja makan, kalau ibunya tau hal ini pasti ibunya akan menjewer telinganya sampai merah.

"YAAA~~ TANGKAP AKUU TANGKAP AKUU"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi yang berdiri diatas sofa ruang santai sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang sengaja ia hadapkan kearah maid yang tadi mengejarnya. Perempatan ala imajiner mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Ya Tuhan! Siapa yang mengajari anaknya sifat tidak sopan semacam itu. Lain Yoongi lain pula Jihoon, si bungsu tampak asik melempar beberapa maid dengan mainan yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Tidak tahan, Kris segera bergegas merapikan berkas-berkasnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas kemudian pergi diam-diam selagi kedua anaknya masih rusuh.

Mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala, si kembar kontan berhenti dengan kegiatan rusuh mereka, dan tergesa-gesa berlari kearah pintu depan. Dan benar saja, papa mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka, padahal papa sudah berjanji untuk menemani mereka.

"Yo! Anak-anak!" keduanya menoleh ke arah paman mereka dengan tatapan sayu dan air mata yang siap menetes. Sedangkan sang paman yang bernama Namjoon menatap mereka dengan heran. Mereka seperti ingin—

"errr—"

"HUWAAA _SAMCHONN_! PAPA MENINGGALKAN KAMI, HUWEEE"

—menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau si kembar menangis karna ditinggal papa mereka, Tao rasanya ingin menangis halnya karna harus menggantikan Luhan untuk mengajar di taman kanak-kanak. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan kalau ia benci anak-anak. Mencoba menghubungi pasutri Oh itu pun percuma. Nomor mereka tidak aktif. Sebenarnya Tao bisa saja lari, tapi jika ia lari pasti nanti Luhan yang akan kena getahnya, hey! Walaupun ia tampak tidak perduli dengan Luhan- _ge_ nya namun jauh didalam hati kecilnya ia sangat perduli. Dan dengan amat terpaksa ia memilih untuk menggantikan Luhan- _gege_ nya.

Bangtan kindergarten.

Dari depan gerbang tadi saja sudah kelihatan elite, apalagi didalamnya, dan ia yakin rata-rata yang berada di taman kanak-kanak ini adalah anak orang kaya. Iya anak orang kaya yang pastinya punya sifat cengeng dan manja yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Huh! Dia berjanji, jika menemukan anak-anak dengan sifat manja dan cengeng ia akan _menggembleng_ mereka seperti dirinya dulu yang di _gembleng_ oleh mendiang kakeknya yang veteran tentara itu.

Sibuk memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk murid-muridnya nanti, ia sampai tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya heran.

'puk'

"Hayaaahhh"

Ia kontan saja menjerit tak lupa dengan aksen chinanya, membuat orang yang menepuk bahunya tertawa. Sadar akan tingkah bodohnya ia segera membalikkan badan dan menatap garang seorang pria yang masih terus tertawa. Pria yang menertawakannya kontan berhenti ketika menyadari tatapan tajam darinya.

"err… maafkan aku. A-aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini, diruanganku"

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"A-ah jadi anda pemilik taman kanak-kanak ini" katanya canggung lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Pria itu hanya memberi senyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "Ya, aku pemiliknya. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, dan kau?"

"Tao, Huang Zitao" jawabnya masih dengan nada canggung.

"oh, jadi kau yang bernama Tao" Tao mengangguk sebagai respon. "baiklah ikut aku, aku akan menunjukkan kelasmu.

Tao pikir pria mungil yang bernama Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang cukup menyeramkan, nyatanya adalah Kyungsoo itu menyenangkan, cocok sekali dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik juga guru taman kanak-kanak ini, jika dilihat Kyungsoo itu sangat menyukai anak-anak, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Nah, ini dia kelasmu"

Mereka terhenti disebuah kelas bernama " _Kelas Matahari_ ". Tao menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, berharap kelas ini seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu dan ia mendengar pria mungil itu sedang berbicara dengan murid-muridnya.

"Tao- _sshi_ , kau boleh masuk"

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelas, harapan hanyalah harapan, nyatanya kelas ini tidak seperti bayangannya, kelasnya terlihat seperti—

—kapal pecah.

Jika saja ini di anime, rahang milik Tao sudah lah pasti jatuh ke bawah. Ya Tuhan! Ini yang disebut kelas?! Dengan gugup ia mengenalkan dirinya dihadapan makhluk-makhluk tidak berdosa yang tidak disukainya.

" _An-anyeong_ , Huang Zitao _imnida_ , kalian bisa memanggilku Tao- _ssaem_ "

Hening.

"KYAAAA _SSAEM_ SANGAT TAMPAN"

"HUWAAA IMUT CEKALIII"

" _SSAEM_ JADILAH SUAMIKU "

" _SSAEM_ JADILAH ISTRIKU"

Heh?! Apa-apaan ini?! kenapa murid-muridnya seperti ini?! Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang malah menatapnya dengan cengirannya. _Sialan_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Ia menatap wajah-wajah tak berdosa itu sampai pandangannya jatuh pada anak laki-laki berambut _pink_ dan pirang _platinum_. Kedua anak itu kompak maju ke hadapannya. _Loh_? Bukannya itu Yoongi dan Jihoon?

Tanpa aba-aba mereka merentangkan tangannya seakan ingin melindung Tao.

"BELICIKK! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGANGGU TAO- _SSAEM_ "

"KARNA TAO- _SSAEM_ MAMAKU DAN JIHOONIE!"

"?!"

"HAAAHH?!"

Ya Tuhan! Rahangnya benar-benar jatuh! Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak usah datang saja!

 **TBC/DELETE**


End file.
